Herren
} |name = Herren |image = NPC-Herren.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Herren |title = Merchant |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Wade's Emporium (Denerim) Vigil's Keep |voice = Cam Clarke |markup = 1.3 |markdown = .25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Herren is a merchant working at Wade's Emporium in Denerim. Wade owns this business, but his unrelenting perfectionism and quirkiness had left him with few customers, forcing him to hand over the sales to Herren in order to avoid going out of business altogether. The arrangement has proven beneficial. Wade can concentrate on his smithing while Herren makes them money. It has been confirmed that Wade and Herren are a couple.Gaider, David. "Wade & Herren, lovers?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins In Dragon Age: Origins, Herren can be found at their shop in Denerim, where he sells a number of items. In order to obtain most of Wade's drakeskin and dragonbone armor, the Warden must offer the necessary materials after speaking to Herren. He will stop selling to you after you commision the 2nd set of Drakeskin armor. Dragon Age: Awakening In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Herren shows up along with Wade at Vigil's Keep right after the introductory beginning part of the game. Herren himself decided to move the shop there, much to the dismay of Wade, who dislikes the colder climate of Amaranthine and refers to the fortress as "this dreadful turnip keep". It is revealed that Herren was offered a hefty sum from the royal treasury as an enticement. The Darkspawn Chronicles Inventory (Origins) Original stock }} Replenished stock After completing three main story quests, Herren's stock is replenished. }} Inventory (Awakening) Original stock Weapons }} Armor }} Other }} Replenished stock (Armaas) Replenished stock (Lillith) Bugs * It may be a bug that Herren does not sell anything after the last battle for Vigil's Keep, but he's still shown as a merchant on the map. * A minor error in the script means that when a female warden asks how much it will cost for Drake scale armor, Herren asks Wade, "Pay him?" instead of, "Pay her?". * Herren's shop inventory was reset after the first upgrade to Vigil's Keep, i.e. after Cost of Doing Business was completed and the repairs were done (indicated by new gates having been installed). Everything that was sold to him was gone, while all items, including unique armor pieces like Clamshell Plate Armor and Stormchaser Gauntlets were back in stock and could be bought again. Quotes * "Thank you, dwarf. Your fine point has made my life so much... richer." * "You'd better be very proud, Wade. We can't afford any more flights of fancy." * "It's fine, truly. It's a work of art. Here, wear it well. Now kindly leave." * "You just don't know when to quit--" Trivia * In Swedish Herren means "The Lord". *Herren is also the German plural of Herr (Mister), and the Swedish definite form of Herre (Mister, Lord). See also * Denerim Market District References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Merchants